hunterxhunterfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:109.9.3.171
Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d’avoir modifié la page Discussion utilisateur:Jolsma. ' '. C’est un moyen simple de garder une trace de tes contributions et faciliter la communication avec le reste de la communauté. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Jolsma (discussion) octobre 16, 2014 à 18:29 (UTC) Koogers? Euh..... Koogers? T'as encore changer d'IP?! °-°'' ''OH! Ça doit être chiant! (heureusement que tu t'inscirs bientôt!) Oooooooooh! Trop mignoooooooooonnnnnn! XD Si Feitan aurait été réveiller quand Luna lui a donné un bisous(<3 trop chou!), XD t'imagine sa tête? Non, j'suis pas amoureuse d'Haruki. Je trouve ça juste trop gentil de sa part! <3 '' ''Oh m*rde! Gotha est un psychopathe. XD Je veus trop voir la suite! En parlant de suite, voilà celle de "La fièvre de Feitan": Du côté de Minara et Haruki: Minara: Bon! On est arrivé a une pharmacie. Il y aura surement un médicament pour Feitan. Haruki: ........ *regarde le sol, étant dans la lune* Minara: Eh oh! La terre appel Haruki! Haruki: Hein?! Oh! Oui, allons chercher le médic'. Minara: Tu pensais à Luna et Fei, pas vrai? *sourire malicieux* Haruki: *rougit* Non! Pas du tout! *rougit encore plus* Minara: *lève les yeux au ciel* Bien sur, je te crois.*ton sarcastique* Haruki: *pense* J'espère qu'ils vont bien. Pendant ce temps, au repaire: Luna: *commence à se fatiguer* Non, il faut que je reste éveiller... Je dois veiller sur Feitan.... Luna: *entends une voix* Hein? Qu'est-ce qui se..... passe.... *tombe, évanoui* Feitan: *se réveille* Luna?.... *se rendort (Il est fatigué le pauvre!)* ???: *ton de voix un peu fantômatique* ''Chuuut. Endore toi.... mon petit Feitan.. '' BAM! Coupé au momment important! Dans le fond, je me suis inspiré de la fanfic "Souvenir d'une vie révolue" (tu l'as lu en entier?) Feitan pourrait voir des images, des souvenirs de son passé et peut être des fantômes! C'est nul hein? J'ai pensé à ça d'un coup! Si t'aime pas l'idée, je n'aurais qu'a l'effacer. Mais bon. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 16, 2014 à 22:15 (UTC) oulah '-' t'as encore changé d'ip, toi '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 15:59 (UTC) rien de plus simple : modifier le nom de la page '-' (tu - te - dé - merde) Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 16:31 (UTC) oh... dear... we are in trouble '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 16:38 (UTC) .....et ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 16:42 (UTC) ....ça me laisse de marbre, c'est fichtrement raté si t'as voulu m'intimider '-' bref, ça va ? ne me le demande pas surtout, parce que je suis en plein deuil...m'enfin, c'est la vie Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 16:50 (UTC) Oui,je viens de voir,mais on a un gros problème : Nera n'a pas de frère,Gotha,c'est son fiancé >O<""! Ouch! C'est un gros problème,mais j'ai trouvé une super idée pour adapter tout ça è.é! Nera a une grande soeur (Pandora) complètement infecte avec elle,qui la supporte pas,et qui la snobe.Mais malgrè,c'est la gentillesse incarnée ^^....On n'a qu'a dire que Gotha,en plus d'être son fiancé,la considère un peu comme une petite soeur ^-^!Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?Non seulement il est amoureux d'elle,mais il fait aussi le rôle du frère admirable,dont elle n'a jamais eu ^^!! Excellente idée,non? Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 16:57 (UTC) le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas pleurer, par contre j'ai un peu tremblé quand vu le cadavre de ma tante, ma mère s'est écrouler en pleurant, et ma grand-mère s'est presque évanoui...à ce moment-là je me suis dit "ce n'est qu'un au revoir, nous la reverrons bientôt quand nous serons morts, nous aussi, ça tombe bien, la vie est courte".....comment j'ai osé penser ça ? c'est à savoir si j'ai coeur Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 16:59 (UTC) T'as lu au moins la suite de mon message U.U? Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 17:04 (UTC) ...Certe '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 17:08 (UTC) fais le lien enfin '-' non oublie, je bases trop mes réponse sur des passages courts mais clé '-' Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 17:12 (UTC) Eh,pourquoi tu as barrée Jojo-Chan xD?! Ben,voilà,comme ça,ça va à tous le monde ^-^! Jolsma octobre 17, 2014 à 17:12 (UTC) .... ok, je vois sinon, t'as fais un dessin ? ou quelque chose ? Lyria-chan (discussion) octobre 17, 2014 à 17:16 (UTC)